memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:75.168.167.182
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Spain page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 01:39, 2009 October 18 USS Crockett Hi there :D. Just out of interest, I don't suppose it gives any definite information about the Crockett that Shewer Freeman served upon in Fables of the Prime Directive. The link on the page points to the , which was destroyed in the 2330s, but the stardate given is in the 2350s. Maybe this would be the instead. --The Doctor 12:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :No, there's nothing in the story to indicate which Crockett it is, and I could well have misinterpreted the Lost Era stardate. -- 19:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Assignment: Earth Hi there, awesome work you've been doing with Assignment: Earth articles. Could I just make one request: We have a special template to get rid of superfluous Star Trek''s to streamline the references. So instead of ' ' could you use ' |Brighter Than a Thousand Suns}}' which generates the following: |Brighter Than a Thousand Suns}}. Thanks :) --8of5 13:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip, but since User:Captainmike has taken it upon himself to delete, without explanation, the work I've been doing on ''A:E, I'll probably not bother doing anymore. -- 18:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't deleted any work. Sorry if you don't understand what's going on, perhaps if you made more of an attempt to communicate here, we could understand what your problem is. -- Captain MKB 21:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::You, sir, did delete work, and you made no "attempt to communicate" an explanation for doing so. I've contributed to this site until now in spite of you and your Eric Cartman "respect my authoritah" attitude and your snarky personal insults, because I value having the information being accessible, and I put a fair amount of effort into collecting and creating this information. You, on the other hand, are actively making information less accessible by deleting valid redirects, without expending the effort to create even stub articles to replace them. You couldn't be bothered to explain your opinion that separate articles ought to be created; you simply made an authoritative decision based on that opinion. :::You fancy yourself a community leader, but you couldn't even acknowledge a "good article" I wrote without sneaking in a dickish personal insult. Why should I bother trying to work in a "community" like this, or bother "attempting to communicate" with someone who's more interested in asserting his own sense of self-importance than serving the actual purpose of the wiki? -- 05:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted 4 inappropriate redirects. That is not "work". : The bulk of your hundreds of newly created articles are safe. Deleting four pieces of code that require no work on your part to create does not qualify as "deleting the work you were doing" :And my attitude is not the one that's a problem here. Ever since my first day on this site it's been snipe after snipe against me, and it will stop. I've tried asking nicely, I've tried asking others to ask nicely, now it remains, will you ever change your misguided ways? -- Captain MKB 06:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Starbase 30 Hey, I corrected your article on "Starbase 30" to reference the correct Enterprise. You had listed the NCC-1701 in your link, but it was actually the NCC-1701-A. I hope my horribly nitpicky intentions towards linking towards the correct ship hasn't offended you. I realize it was rude and overbearing to rewrite a link you worked so hard on. I hope you can forgive me, sir. -- Captain MKB 06:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Eugene Eckhart I hope this won't lead to a confrontation between us, but I corrected the spelling of "Eckhart" in the category sort key of the article "Eugene Eckhart". I realize that category sort keys are not at all important to this site, and that only a "snark over substance" Nazi of an editor would even be so crude and hateful to even use such things, but I wish I hadn't had to interfere with your greater purpose by placing the letter "k" in an article which so obviously belongs to you and you only. Pardon. -- Captain MKB 06:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC)